


Blibbering Humdingers are Allergic to Bread

by hanarsweater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non-Binary Harry, Other, non-binary luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarsweater/pseuds/hanarsweater
Summary: Prompt: Harry/Luna "Well, this is awkward..."I turned this into fluff somehow whoops





	

"Harry?"

 

"Well, this is awkward..."

 

Ron turns bright red and scrambles off of Harry like Salazar Slytherin himself is chasing him.

 

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Ron stutters out while looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

 

"And what does it look like Ronald?" Luna asks dreamily.

 

"I. Uh. I-i need to go. bye!"

 

And off he runs leaving Harry alone to defend themself, the git.

 

Harry laughs softly. "He got his feet caught in the end of his robe and tripped. I tried to catch him but he's heavier than me and so" They gesture at themself still on the floor.

 

Luna giggles and plops xemself on the floor beside them.

 

"Sounds like an infestation of nargles" Xe grins.

 

"Must be" They nod "Did you want to get up, go do something?"

 

Luna shakes xyr head, xyr long hair getting in xyr face in the process. Harry reaches out and pushes it out of xyr face for xyr. Xe smiles at them.

 

"We just got here, silly! I'm quite comfortable here on the ground."

 

"Hmmm. It _is_ nice here. But maybe we should move over to the windows so we're not blocking the hall?"

 

"Oh! Good idea. Maybe we'll see a Blibbering Humdinger over there. What do you think Harry?"

 

"I think that sounds brilliant, Luna. Do they like sandwiches? I have one left over from lunch." they wave said sandwich around for emphasis.

 

"No sadly they're allergic to bread. But I'm not if you want to share you sandwich with me."

 

"Ok," They carefully tear it in half. "Here you go. I like eating with people rather than by myself"

 

Luna carefully chews and swallows xyr bite of sandwich. "Yes, I find food tastes better with friends... or datefriends." xe smiles at harry.

 

"Yeah... me too Luna." they cuddles into xyr side against the wall and eat sandwiches with their datefriend.


End file.
